


All About the Money

by stargazer6009



Category: Jed Clampett Margaret drysdale, The Beverly Hillbillies
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargazer6009/pseuds/stargazer6009
Summary: Mr Drysdale will do anything to keep the Clampett`s money in his bank
Relationships: Beverly Hill main characters, Jed Clampett - Relationship





	All About the Money

Jed Clampett was walking in the backyard of his estate, and was thinking of a way to get Mrs Dysdale to like them better he all ways been in a bad mood he thought if she would get laid she maybe better mood 

He knew Mr Dysdale wasn`t doing the job, so maybe he could take up the job for his nuts were getting big, he heard some noise thru the hedges he seen Margaret Drysdale walking about her garden she walked about he looked at her ass and his cock began to twitch for some reason he found something about her so he went inside called a taxi made his way to the where he kept his money Melburn Drysdale was in his office thinking about all his money when he called in jane Hathaway, who just walked in with Jed ,Mr Drysdale jumped up to greet him Miss Hathaway was about to walk out when Jed stopped her told her to stay she stood there Jed was talking about how Mrs Drysdale always feuding with them he thought if he could change her situation Mr Drysdale told him good luck Jed told him he had a idea but needed his approval

Meburn asked mine? yes Jed said I want to fuck your wife he finds something about her Melburn fell into his chair Miss Jane too was shocked seems if she get some dick she would be in a better mood and am sure your not doing the job Miss jane snickered, they only had the one son, so am asking you Jed said Melburn sat there for awhile Jed took it as no so he said i`ll just take my Money out of your bank Meburn eyes widen OH NO PLEASE!! he begged on his knees he told him he could do it Jed looked down and for some reason his cock was getting hard he asked Miss Jane to give him her hand she did she was told to unzip his pants and pull out his cock she was shocked but did what she was asked she felt his thick cock , Meburn was still on his knees he to him to suck his cock Melburn told him he didn`t know how he looked at Miss Jane who was more than happy to feel that in her mouth so she and Melburn was sucking his cock he pushed his cock down his throat he gagged but was getting better each time it went in.

Jane Hathaway asked if she could fuck him Jed smiled she took off her skirt ,panties bent over the desk Jed pushed his cock into her pussy OH GOD!! she called out yes fuck me Jed did just that he fucked her he was about to cum he pulled out came all over Melburn`s face they both clean his cock up he was about to walk out he told Mr Drysdale Miss Jane would be handling his account from now on they both left she drove him back home she left and now for him to get his plan moving he knew she would be in her garden every morning so tomorrow would be the day the sun was just up Jed was waiting and sure enough she came out with her basket to pick the flowers she was on her knees doing some digging Jed seen the way her dress stretched across her ass just made his cock hard Jed crept quietly up to her pulled out his knife quickly cut her dress he was on her like a cat her panties pulled down and his fingers was working her pussy she was shocked she fought but soon felt her body give way as she actually came.

She was still on her knees she saw Jed there with his pants down and his thick cock all hard as hickory stick her mouth open Jed shove his cock in held her head began to fuck her mouth soon it was down her throat, he told her she better than her husband she pulled back Melburn sucked you off sure did yesterday in his office Jed asked if her could see her breast with a smile she took off her dress they were soon naked fucking Margaret was enjoying this hard cock she was fucking him back YESSS!!! she screamed as she came again they laid on the dewy grass she stood up held her hand out they walked to her bedroom she got on her bed on all fours took both hands pulled her ass cheeks apart put that cock here she said Jed was on the bed he pushed his cock into her ass, YESS! that`s it fuck my ass Jed did just that it wasn`t till noon when they finished still naked Meburn came in seen them his wife laid with legs open and cum oozing out come dear join us she said then she whispered to him Jed smiled he called his home Granny answered the phone, he told her Mrs Drysdale needs your doctoring Granny was there in no time she seen them naked in bed she smiled finally got her he told Jed yes but Mr Drysdale need your help.

Granny took out a small jar gave Melburn a drink Melburn soon felt strange and his cock was getting hard Granny was on her knees she took his cock in hand began to suck it soon the bed was full Melburn was eating his wife out licking all of the cum out Margaret was sucking Jed`s cock Miss jane walk in within minutes she was licking Granny`s pussy while she was sucking Melburn`s cock soon Granny was fucking him Jed was fucking Miss Jane while she ate Margret`s pussy and finger her ass hole it went on till the late night when they finally left and soon Mrs Drysdale had a better out look towards the Clampetts she had her garden club getting her treatment of course for a small price Jed felt like a stud horse and Granny kept them all doctored up didn`t need any accidents to happen.

Y`all CUM Back YOU Hear


End file.
